Scott pilgrim: Children of the marked warrior
by Blessingpilot4
Summary: Scott pilgrim was a relatively 'Normal' 15 year old boy with a temper, but with a heart of gold. Now him, and his younger sister Stacey must come to terms with their fathers legacy as they are brought into the world of Gods, monsters and titans. Rated T for Blood, violence and suggestive themes. This is a crossover between God of War, Percy Jackson and Scott Pilgrim. AU
1. New begginings

**_I_** ** _don't own Scott pilgrim, Percy Jackson or God of War. All these properties belong to their respective owners._**

 _A barbarian king raised his huge spiked war-hammer to his defeated opponent ready to finish him off. The fur covered armor he wore was the only thing with more hair than his beard, including his fur lined boots. His barbarian army was beginning to decimate the spartan army, both sides numbering in the thousands. While the Spartans had been trained by their general to use great brutality, determination and win at all cost, barbarians were widely known to fight like unstoppable beast._

 _The Barbarian king stood over his personal opponent, the Spartans' general himself. He was distinguished among his soldiers, a black goatee sporting the only hair on his head other than his eyebrows. A red tattoo on his face, running down his forehead and over his left eye, and another in a short spiral on his arm, was clearly a famous characteristic he'd earned with his new title, with the scar over his right eye showing signs of an old battle. His spartan armor showed a great deal of wear and tear, likely due to the sheer strength of his opponent._ _He laid on his back at the feet of the barbarian king, the Spartan looked up at the king and saw no other option for victory._ _"ARES!" the Spartan cried out, calling out to his patron god, the god of war himself. "DESTROY MY ENEMIES! AND MY LIFE...IS YOUR'S!" Thunder boomed across the sky, drawing the attention of_ _every Spartan and barbarian alike. Even the barbarian king himself ignored his chance at the final strike, frozen in absolute fear at the sight of a real war god, stepping down from a hole in the swirling clouds of a blood red sky, the sun glowing behind this being of pure destruction._ _Ares himself truly was a sight to dread. Armor of dark red metal, decorated with chains around the boots and gauntlets, faces of metal dogs on the shoulder guards and one more on the breastplate. Ares' image of terror and dread was completed with hair running down to his shoulders, but glowing with bright orange flames, a true face of destruction._ _Only the Spartans knelt before their god of war, while the barbarians stared and tried to back away in fear. Their general himself was on both his hands and knees, bowing before his new master. He got up off his hands, but still knelt as he spoke a final pledge. "My life is your's Ares. From this day forward."_ _Fire swirled around Ares' hands, quickly gathering between his hands before being unleased as a wave through the ranks of warriors. The Spartans quickly healed and saw their weapons and armor not only repaired, but seeming to glow with sheer power. The barbarians were not so fortunate. As enemies of his people, Ares sent forth his wrath on the attacking horde, causing their own bodies to destroy themselves, necks snapping out of nowhere, barbarians floating into midair before their spines were bent all the way backwards, their very skin bursting into flames as if from a mere thought._

 _And as for the spartan general, no mere sword and shield would suit the servant of the god of war. From the gigantic celebratory pyre lit by the Spartans to burn the bodies of their barbarian enemies, a harpy flew from the flames, a pair of short swords with chains_ and had three points cut into the edge at the front. _The crossguard appeared like the skulls of strange, beaked monsters._

 _As the harpy brought the blades to the general, the chains flew towards his arms, wrapping themselves around the arms as they bound the weapons to him, suddenly channeling enough heat to fuse the chains onto the spartan's arms_ _forever. The Spartan held in pained screams as the chains burned themselves to his skin, then took the blades, approached the_ _captured king, and swung the swords by their chains to different sides of the barbarian's neck, beheading his enemy._

 ** _In the present day:_**

Light hazel eyes shot open as a young man shot up from the sandy ground, panting heavily. He had light tanned skin with wild brown hair with some signs of sideburns growing on his cheeks light hazel brown eyes. He was not particularly bulky, but he also wouldn't be called slim, either. He sat right in the middle of the body type spectrum, lean yet well-muscled, without much excess body fat. He wore a white longsleeved t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up under a red hoodie, which had its sleeves cut to his shoulders which he wore open and was stitched across just above the pockets, over an ordinary open collared button-up shirt that had its sleeves rolled up. He wore a brown sleeveless cargo jacket that reached his upper-thigh and had an x-men patch stitched on the left shoulder of his hoodie. He donned black pants that were tucked into brown biker boots with a red rag hanging losely on his back pocket.

This was Scott Atreus Pilgrim, and he's an Canadian. Well... him and his younger sister are. Born in Alberta Canada.

You see, his father dissapeared when he was 3 years old and his mother was pregnant with his younger sister, Stacey Calliope pilgrim. Well you may be wondering, why do their middle names sound greek? Well lets just say that their parents had a thing for Greek culture, but still they still grew up without their father.

Their mother homeschooled both of them, teaching them about the basics in life, and strangely more about Greek and even Norse mythology. It wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't live in an R.V. on a constant roadtrip. Which didn't really make for a social life for the siblings. Most of the time, whenever they stay at one place enough to make friends, it was time to move on. This eventually made him find escapism in Video games and sometimes get into a brawl. It wasn't entirely his fault, it's just that trouble seems to follow him, his temper that he got from his dad and his love for combat. Stacey studied more about about Greek and Nordic mythology and language. But despite their differences they love each other very much, like any brother and sister.

But it never ment they didn't have any non-related friends before. A year ago, before they arrived to America, they came across Kim Pine, Stephen stills, and his younger brother Niel who they call Young Niel. They found them walking around the road in the middle of the road, and since they had no where to go, their mother took them in.

Scott and Kim enstantly had crushes on each other, and dated seceretly for a month. But they ended the relationship due to an argument. They're still friends and they've bonded, but it occasionaly get awkward between them.

Scott rubbed his eyes as he looked through the window, to see everyone else near a cabin on a beach at Long Island, his mother taking pictures and enjoying the sights. His mother was a blogger, so most of their road trips, when they weren't in the middle of homeschooling lessons, were spent checking out picturesque locations and events. She was also a web designer, since blogging wasn't a real money maker.

"Are you sure that a storm destroyed this place?" Stacey asked as she looked at the wrecked cabin, the locals said that a storm hit it. But it looked smashed and smelled like cows. She couldn't tell for sure, it was her guess after all. But it looked like it was brutally beaten and used as a punching bag.

"That's what the locals say, but I doubt it." Her mother said. Her camera hung from her neck as the wind blown her beautiful brown hair, which Scott inherited from her. Stacy on the other hand had black hair just like their father but had blue eyes like their mother. She wore a leather jacket Kim, Stephen and young Niel waited in the R.V. and Scott wished he was with them, playing his playstation4 with them. But he knew how important these types of things where to her, and all he wanted for her was to be happy. So if he had to do this boring thing with her, then he'd do it.

"I still don't think this will get you any views on you blog mom."

His mother stopped taking pictures for a moment, turning her head to look at him. "Scott... one of these days...you'll see how much people miss... even when it's right under their noses."

"Is it something like that what happened with dad?" The teen asked. Their mother hesitated to speak for a moment. Stacey wanted to interuppet Scott. They both knew it was still a sensetive subject to talk about for their mother.

"It's more... complicated than that. Your father had some... issues. He didn't want you two to get involved in all of it, but he still loves you both." She said as she held the golden wrist-watch that their dad had given her.

"You're making it sound like he was some sort-of criminal." The brown haired boy said. "I mean, you keep leaving me and Stacey in the dark about him. Hell I don't even remember what he looks like."

"Scott. Your father wanted the time to be right before you found out. He said I'd know when that was."

"Well when the hell's gonna be that _'right time'_?"

"There's alot about your father to find out about. I guess he'll tell you both about it one day."

"And how are we supposed to meet him?"

"Scott... one day you'll both find out everything... but until then..." She couldn't finish when they all heard a monsterous roar that echoed through the beach. Scott and Stacey's eyes widened as they looked at their mother, who had a look of panick on her face.

"No. No! NO! NOT HERE! NOT NOW!" She shouted. It was like she was expecting this at another time, but today was the worst time possible.

"What is it?!" Stacey asked in fear.

"Get in the RV... NOW!" She shouted. The siblings didn't hesitate to do as their mother said

"Mrs. Pilgrim!" Young Niel shouted. "What's going on?!"

His mother didn't answer as she fastened her seatbelt and drave at full speed. She drove for miles as the kids looked at eachother in utter confusion, they had no idea what was going on.

She made a hard left along the road before the group found themselves driving past a large strawberry farm that had large wooden houses that looked darkened. There was also a large picket sign that saidPICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES.

"Were are nearly there" Scott, Stacey and the others heard Mrs. Pilgrim mutter to herself.

"Mom, where the hell are we going?" Scott asked getting everyone's attention.

"A summer camp your father told me about." She answered, her voice was tight and her eyes where starting to get a little wet. They could all tell she was struggling not to cry.

"Mom, what is a summer camp gonna-"

"Honey, please." Mrs. Pilgrim begged. "This is hard enough as it is. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"In danger from your father." She croaked out. This only made the siblings and the others looked on in confusion. "He had enemies Scott, poweful enemies. We both knew that this day would come. I just didn't expect it to be this-" she wasn't able to finish as the vehichle was hit.

It was hard enough to make the large vehichle tumble over and crash. Knocking the group out.

 ** _A few minutes later:_**

Scotts' eyes slowly opened as he drifted back into conciousness. He noticed that someone was dragging him. He looked up to see it was non-other than Kim dragging him, her face filled with fear as she saw something in woods.

The young man looked to see what his ex was staring at and his eyes widened to a huge horned monster walking towards them, like those Minatoures that his mom used to talk about in her lessons.

At that moment Scotts' brain was going into full over overload, it had to be one bad dream, it had to be.

But he was quickly snapped back into reality as Kim of all people slapped him out of it. Her eyes giving a _'You better move your as Pilgrim look'_. The slap was just enough for him to focuse and see his younger sister drag Young Niel while his mother did the same, the brothers looked like they had a concusion, but they where breathing. But what caught his attention was a group of teenagers with bronze swords and armour charging at the monster head on.

Scott quickly got up and they both ran to the others to help them.

"Scott! Thank god you're alright." He mother said with a relieved voice.

"Don't worry about me! Are you okay?" He said as he gently touched his mothers cheek. She started to cry and sob as she looked at her son with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't want this to happen... not to soon." She said as she sobbed. Scott looked at his mother with slightly wide eyes and he hugged her, he hugged her as tight as he could to make her feel better, he hated seeing his mother cry like that.

"It's alright mom," Scott said as he and now Stacey held her tight. "We'll get out of this I promise."

She held her children, as if it was the last time she was ever going to get the chance to do so. They all needed time and that giant Minatour was bigger than and ordinary one, she could only hope that they forgive her. With a heavy heart, she let go of her children and stood up tall she looked at her golden wrist watch and in a flash of red light, it transformed into a round shield, the ones that Nordic soldiers would use in battle. She then grabbed her pen from her pocket and it transformed into a bronze sword.

Scott, Stacey and the others realized what she was doing. "No! Mom! Don't do it!"

"I need you all to get to that pine tree up that hill, and don't stop for anything, including me!" she ordered.

"What are you talking about!? Where not leaving you-"

"Scott!" His mother turned to him. "You're going to find your answers soon, but be strong." She looked at Stacey and the others. "Look out for each other. Promise me you'll help keep each other safe!" Mom shouted.

Stacey had tears in her eyes, but nodded. "Ok Mom. I promise." she said, her voice shaky.

She started to cry again as she prepared herself. "I love you two so much! Stay safe, stay together, and stay strong." she told the siblings, sobbing.

"I'll hold him off as long as I can." She said, charging at the beast head on, determination. Scott's watched as she ran off to help the armor clad teens fight the beast.

"MOM!" he shouted, trying to run after her to stop her, but Stacey and a now awake Stephen held him back.

"SCOTT! COME ON! MOM TOLD US TO STAY SAFE!" Stacey shouted, trying to drag me inside.

"NO! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER! SHE'S GOING TO..." He didn't get to finish his protests before he blacked out. Apparently, someone knocked him out from behind.

When he came too, he could make out the sound of Raven and a pink haired girl wearing a leather jacket and boots argued.

"Well, you didn't have to hit him so hard!" Stacey shouted. "You could have given him a concussion or something!"

"You saw how he was freaking out!" The pink haired girl protested, my attacker revealed. "What if he'd broken your grip and ran off?!"

"Well, you're not making the situation any better. We need to get him to that tree before-" She was interuppted when she caught the sight of her older brother getting up, he tried to run after her again. But before he could do anything, the pink haired girl grabbed him by the arms with suprising strength in her arms.

"LET ME GO!" He screamed, "I NEED TO SAVE HER!"

"You can't!" The pink haired teen shouted. "If you fight that thing head on it'll kill you, psycho!"

"I...DON'T...CARE!" He shouted, headbutting her. The force of the attack made her stagger back, and Scott took it as an advantage to break free from her grip and run full speed to help his mother.

Mrs. Pilgrim managed to hit the Minotaur a couple of times. As it got closer Sally tried to duck out of the way but the Minotaur had learnt its lesson and caught her in its giant hands.

"NO, MOM!" He called out but it was to late.

Mrs. Pilgrim looked at her children one last time before the Minotaur squeezed and a large snapping sound was heard. Her body was limp and she dropped her sword.

Stacey covered her mouth in horror as she tried not to lose it around her brother. The others eyes widened as they saw the whole scene right before their eyes.

And as for Scott, it felt like the world slowed down around him. His mother, the woman that had raised him all of his life, the woman who understood his pain and tried to make him feel better about it, the one who loved him and his sister unconditionally. Was now taken from him.

He then felt something, it wasn't fear, it wasn't shock. No... it was absolute anger. His vision became red as he slowly stood up, his teath was grinding. He clenched his fist as his hatred and rage could only grow as the beast threw his mothers corpse away like a used napkin. He didn't even noticed that his forearms where producing flame, which everyone else saw and felt the absolute hatred from him.

He let out a mighty roar as he glared at his mothers killer head, ignoring that his scream stopped armor clad teens from fighting. No all he could hear now was to kill, mame, and destroy in his head. He didn't care if it was going to kill him, he only wanted the job done.

"YOU!" he shouted. He shot to his feet, making a run for the monster. The guys who had saved him and his friends tried to stop him, but he shoved them out of the way without even slowing down. Stacey tried to run after him, but the pink haired girl held her back.

"STOP!" one of them shouted at Scott, but he didn't listen He just ran for the chimera, screaming in rage. As soon as the monster saw him, it raised its' giant hand and prepared to smash the foolish mortal. As he brought it down, time seemed to slow down. Stacey was screaming for her brother to come back. she'd already lost her mom that day. She couldn't lose him too. But there was no stopping Scott from throwing that punch. As soon as his fist collided with the Minotaurs' fist, They all heard a loud, resounding, echoing crack through the air. Stacey was horrified. For a moment, she assumed the monsters strength had crushed Scott's skeleton.

But when the beast roared in pain and pulled his hand back, dangling it like an injured dog would, everyone stared in shock.

"What the Tartarus?" one of the kids said.

Scott didn't even notice that he had just broken its hand. He just tackled it with amazing inhumman strength and procedded to climb on it. He started punching the creatures right in the face, each punch getting louder and louder as he kept wailing on the beast face. The Minatour could do nothing as Scott continued unending brutal and raw assaults. Blood began to cover the teens hands as he was literally turning his opponents head into mush and with one final roar, he slamed both of his fists into the monsters face. It twitched only slightly, and then it died.

Scott stared at the face down corpse, panting heavily before he doubled over and passed out, either from the concussion or exhaustion. Regardless, Stacey ran over to make sure he was ok, picking him up in my arms.

"Get him to the Big House!" one of the teens shouted, putting his hand on the young teens shoulder to lead the way. She ran for it, fearing for her brothers life, but also amazed by what he just done. Those other guys had almost died taking down that one Minatour, but he took out the other one in just a few seconds. But even after it happened right in front of her, she could still barely believe it.

 ** _Leave a review!_** ** _This story is placed in the first book: The Lightning Thief._**


	2. Welcome to Camp Half-blood (Updated)

_"Mom, can you tell me how you and dad met?" Scott asked his mother, they where alone together on the roof of the RV, gazing apon the endless stars in the nights sky._

 _"Well... It was many years ago, I was young back then and I just wanted to explore the world and meet different people. So one day I moved to Alberta-"_

 _"And that's when you met dad, right?" Scott asked already knew the answer._

 _"Yep," Mrs. Pilgrim chirped, "I instantly had a crush on him, this grumpy lumberjack in the middle of the woods. He had this whole demenor to him that made made me think_ _that I was way out of my league. But we started hanging out for a while until I eventually asked him out, which was totally the most embarrising moment in my life. But imagine my suprise when he agreed to go out with me. And a few years later you where born and we where expecting Stacey."_

 _"Well... is he comming back?" Scott asked. But he nerver got an answer as she just continued to look into twilight of the night._

 _"Can I ask you something?" Mrs. Pilgrim asked looking at her son._

 _"Sure."_

 _"Why did you let me die?" She asked, which earned a confused look from Scott._

 _"What?"_

 _"I said..." her eyes began to blacken as her neck began to break. "WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE?!"_

 **XXX**

The light from a nearby open window shone brightly on Scotts' face, causing his eyes to shoot open from his nightmare. He found himself staring up at a ceiling he did not recognise.

He looked over to see beds similar to the one he was on.

"Dammit it what was stolen?" he heard someone mutter, he looked over and found a blond girl asking a black haired teen, who only shrugged.

"Hey," Scott said, catching the girl and black haired teen off guard and making them turn around to face him with a startled look on her face.

The girl looked about the same age as him and was very pretty. She had tanned skin with long blonde hair that curled at the back. She had grey eyes and wore an orange shirt that said Camp Half Blood on it along with a blue skirt that stopped just above her knees and blue sneakers.

The other one had black hair

"Woah there, don't scare me like that." she said slightly startled at hearing Scott's voice and watched him as he began to sit up.

"Hey guy! Easy there. You just woke after passing out from exhaustion and a possible concussion. You need bedrest. Doctor's orders." The black haired teen said.

"I'm fine." Scott said bluntly as he looked around. He sat up, ignoring their protest for him to sit down, which annoyed her only slightly.

"How are you up? You shouldn't be awake for another day at least, let alone fully healed" she said in complete suprise.

"Beats me." Scott said, rubbing his groggy eyes. Desperate to get the image of his mother out his mind.

The girl looked at him slightly as if she was studying him before a smile made its way to her face and shook his hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase, by the way. And this is Wallace Wells. Nice to meet you." she said, extending her hand in greeting.

Scott looked at the blonde girls hand, hesitating to shake it for a slight second. But he shook it anyway. "Scott Pilgrim."

He looked around the room he was in, still confused by his surroundings. "So, can you tell me where I am?"

"You're at Camp Half Blood right now. Right now you're in the medic wing at the moment. You and your friends are lucky to be alive." Wallace explained.

Scott's eyes went wide in panic as he remembered something. "Are the others okay?"

"You mean your sister and your friends? Yeah they're with Chiron and Mr. D." Annabeath said seeing the worried look on his face. "We can take you to them if you'd like."

Scott said nothing as he got up from the bed, he spotted his vest and grabbed it. He could do nothing but look at it, it was something that his father had wore when he was around and when he was 16 his mother gave it to him, they even made the small x-men patch that was on the sleeve.

Annabeth and Wallace looked at him with sympathy as they saw the growing hurt in their fellow teens eyes. "Are you okay?"

This earned the brunettes attention, snapping him back to reality. "Yeah." he said putting the jacket on. "lead the way."

When the two made it outside Scott looked around and felt slightly stumped and let his mouth open slightly as he scanned the place.

From what he saw the landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture. There was an open-air pavilion, a large amphitheatre, a circular arena that had a lot of training dummies scattered over it with a few kids hacking away at them with swords. There were white marble columns sparkling in the sun.

In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Annabeths were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail while some flew on horses with wings.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Scott. A place of misfits, potential heroes, and of course... Demigods." Wallace said, putting his arm around Scott, making the hazel eyed teen slightly uncomfortable.

"Demigods?" Scott said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yep. All these beautiful boys and girls that reside in this camp have at least one parent that is a God or Godesses in Greek mythology." Wallace explained.

Scott's eyes went wide at the new information. He always thought that the Greek gods where just myths... made up from stories for people to believe in. But know he was seeing people his age flying horses with wings.

"Wait..." Scott said, hoping to get some more answers. "so what happened last night, actually happened."

"Not exactly. You actually beat a Minatour with your bare hands." Annabeath said, thinking about the other newbie that had appeared just two days ago. Even though she hated to admit it she was kinda jelouse that not one but two newbies that as far as she knew had no training, where able to kill a Minatour.

"So my mom really is..." Scott's voice started to crack slightly. He could give less of a damn about that monster. His mothers death was finally sinking in. And Stacey... he couldn't imagine how she must be by this. He felt he was on the edge of breaking down, but he needed to pull himself together, he needed to be strong for her.

"So which one of the Gods is your parents?" Scott asked, getting a hold of himself.

"Well my mom's Athena, Goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts and skill." She said, although a bit proudly.

"And my good old pops is Dionysis. Greek god of grape-harvest, wine, madness, parties, and ecstasy as well as theater. And also the director for this place." Wallace said. "And now since we all introduced ourselves. How about he get going? I should probably warn you that you're the talk of camp right now. The way you took out that Minautors' got everyone talking."

Him? He didn't see why anyone could be talking about him like he was some kind of big hot-shot, nor did he even want the attention. But that wasn't important to him right now.

They eventually made it to a larger building that was bigger than the rest that had an open porch on it and Kim, Stephen, and Young Niel where with two other people sitting at a small table playing some kind of game.

Scott was glad to see his friends where alive and unharmed, but Stacey was no where to be found.

There was a man in a wheelchair with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows and a scruffy beard.

"Hey guys." Scott said, deciding to get their attention. It worked as Kim, Stephen, and Young Niel looked at his direction.

"Welcome to the land of the living Pilgrim." Kim said in her usual deadpan manner, which made Scott smile slightly at her usual attitude that he'd gotten used to.

"Same here." Stephen added as Young Niel simply nodded.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Pilgrim." The man in the wheelchair said, wheeling over to the group. "It's good to see you are up. We weren't expecting you to be up until tommorrow, you heal quickly."

"Yeah, I'm getting that a lot." Scott said.

"You must have questions. Come. Take a seat." The wheelchaired man said, pointing to a chair next to Kim.

Scott nodded and took a seat around the table, the seat was quite comfortable in his opinion.

"Scott. I would like to introduce myself. I am Chiron and our camp director Mr D."

Scott looked over and looked at the other man who was sat around the table with a coke can in his hand. He wore a leopard print shirt and had messy black hair and was a little on the chubby side and in Scotts' opinion rocked the bearded look. He looked like someone who coached a pee wee soccer team and knew his way

"Right right well welcome to camp I guess." Mr D said with very little care in his voice, but when he saw Wallace he smiled a little.

"Thank you for bringing him over Annabeth and Wallace." The wheelchaired man said before Annabeath and Wallace gave a nod and jumped off the porch and ran off.

Scott watched them go before he turned his head around towards Chiron and Mr D. "So you guys might want to explain what the hell is going on here?" He asked, which earned a raised eyebrow from Chiron.

"Very well. To start off Mr. Pilgrim you and your sister are not ordinary people. You have come to believe that you are a mortal. Just a regular person just like everyone else however that is untrue and far from the truth. You are all what is known as a half blood or as you may now it from Latin Class as demi gods. The Greek gods from the old stories and from what are believed to be myths are very real and still exist to this very day. Over the years they moved from country to country, continent to continent until they eventually wound up in America. From time to time they come down to earth and as you so delicately put it on the trip to the museum, they hook up with mortals" Chiron said getting a chuckle all round even from Mr D.

"This camp is a place where many demi gods just like you and your come to train, meet other demi gods and form close friendships. From time to time even a quest is issued though one has not been issued for some time. For many Camp Half Blood is a place that many have come to call their home due not being able to live in the mortal worlds due to their scent which attract monsters just like the one you and your encountered last night or they simply don't have anyone to go back to."

Scott just sat there taking all of this information in. If he would of been told this by someone before last night, he would've thought they where crazy. But here he was now, in a camp that literaly had these 'half-bloods' and he, his sister and his friends where one of them.

"Wow," Scott said leaning back on his chair putting his hand through his hair. "That's...that's a lot to take in."

"I know this is a big change and it will be a little strange at first but you will get use to it and you will adjust. Many here were just like you and given time they settled in and got use to it. I'm sure you shall too."

"So your basically saying the old Greek gods of old really do exist and live here in America and me, my sister and my friends are the kids of one of them?"

"Pretty much." Mr. D said.

"Right. In that case since one of our parents is a god or goddess do you know which one?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not. We won't know until your Olympian parent claims you. Which could honestly be at any given time. And even then it would be a long time before they even do." Chiron explained. "But we do have reason to believe that your father might be Hercules, the god of strength."

"Oh..." Scott said, but the group could clearly see that he was pissed. Could this that be why he left their mother after just five years. Their mom always told them the gods of Olympus had a habit of sleeping with mortals, and having kids with supernatural powers based on that union, but like everything else she ever told me about the Greek and Norse myths, they were just stories to him. It finally made sense why their Mom wanted them to travel so much. For all he knew, she was trying to find their Dad again, looking at anything that had a hint of the supernatural. It only made Scott more angry as he started to have more questions then answered. Why did his mother keep this from him and Stacey, didn't they have the right to know?

Oh wait... Stacey! "Do you know where my sister is by any chance?" Scott asked.

"Yes. She's in the Big house right now."

Scott instantly got up from his seat and went straight for door. He put his hand on the door knob but suprisingly he didn't open it. He realized that he didn't have anythingnto really say to his younger sister, she probably witnessed their mother die and was probably traumatized by it. He stood there, contemplating the events that had got him in this situation. Their mother was gone, and he was now her gaurdian. But he didn't feel like he was the right person for that job and responsibility. Mostly due to his temper, but he had mellowed down a little.

When he opended was greeted to the sight of his sister sitting on the couch in the room. She was reading some sort of magazine, most likely because she was bored and had nothing else to do.

He closed the door behind him gaining her attention. She looked at him with wide eyes as she quickly got up from the couch, and the siblings stood there staring at eachother and Scott couldn't tell what she was thinking. But the moment of silence was broken when tears started to form in her eyes as she rushed to her brother and started to hug him, something she hadn't done in a very long time. He could've sworn he heard her crying.

"It's okay sis." Scott said as he returned his sisters embrace while he tried to keep himself together. "I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."

The siblings stayed in there embrace, never realizing that they where being watched by the rest of their friends and Chiron watching on in silence, deciding to let the two have their moment.

 _ **A few minutes later:**_

The siblings where soon given a guided tour around Camp half-blood by Grover Underwood who was a tall satyr with curly brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian skin, a wispy beard and hairy brown goat legs. To Scott he looked slightly like a hippie but he seemed to be a cool dude.

As the group continued to walk, Scott noticed the campers reaction to his presence. As Grover showed Scott and Stacey around the siblings saw many kids around their ages and a few that were older and younger running around all wearing their bright orange shirts. Some were running around with a sword, a bow or other assorted weapons in their hands. Others had maps or books while others carried around tools.

Many of the other campers glanced mostly at Scott when they walked past mainly to see what the new camper was like. They had already heard about how Scott defeated the Minotaur during the previous nights. And While some were impressed, others were a little jealous that they got the opportunity and they didn't.

Grover then led them through the giant strawberry field. Scott took a long whiff at the area and found himself sighing happily. The place smelled heavenly to him. With fresh cut grass and the smell of strawberries in the air it made the siblings want to fall to the ground and take nap.

All around there were satyrs and other children who were tending to the strawberry fields. Grover explained that the demi god children of Demeter took up the task of keeping the strawberry field in good condition along with satyrs playing their magical songs to help them grow. Not only that but also the strawberries helped pay some funds towards the camp. It might have been a secret camp for demi gods but it still needed money from the mortal world. In fact, this place of superpowered people kinda reminded him of Charles Xaviers school for gifted youngsters.

"So Grover, what do you and the other Satyrs do around here exactly?" Stacey asked striking up conversation with Grover as they walked through the huge strawberry fields.

"Well Satyrs are sent out into the mortal world to find demi gods and then bring them back to camp once the time was right. I actually was assigned to one of my friend Percy at Yancy as second chance."

"Second chance? You did this before?" Scott asked said getting a solemn looking nod from Grover.

"Yeah a couple of years ago but I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say I didn't do my job properly and there was a casualty. Anyway as I was saying I went to Yancy and then I found Percy. That's when I called Chiron and he came to Yancy as well."

"Why did Chiron come over?" Stacey asked, "Was there something wrong?"

"It wasn't a bad thing necesarily. It's just that demi-gods, give off a scent that attracts monsters. His was somehow much stronger than the others and I could say the same about you two." he explained, getting a nod from Stacey. But this new information had Scott slightly more worried. They would have to stay in this camp, this would probably be their new home.

Once they exited the strawberry field they went past an archery range that had a large group of children varying from ages wielding bows and arrows shooting at the targets. They seemed pretty good since most were hitting just around the centre. Scott could see the excitment in Staceys eyes when she saw it, she was always talented with a bow when it came to it.

"Over there is the canoeing lake. We have canoe races from time to time" he said pointing towards a giant lake that had small dock located on the edge with a roe of canoes and smaller looking boats around it.

"And over there is the stables" he said pointing over to a large stable just over by the hill." That's where the horses and Pegasus's are" he said as Grover saw it had caught Staceys attention. But what caught Scott's attention was a rather attractive girl feeding the She wore a black hoodie under a grey leather jacket. The shorts that she wore reached the top of her legs, leaving little to the imagination. She looked like one of those punk rock girls, especially with the pink hair that she had.

Wait? Pink hair?! His 'love at first sight' reaction suddenly vanished when he realized who she was. It was the girl from last night, who'd stopped him from saving his mother. He stomped right over to her, fuming at the very sight of her.

"HEY!" he shouted. She turned and leaned against the fence when she saw me.

"Up already?" she asked, in a rather bored tone.

"Oh don't start with me!" an enraged Scott shouted." You stopped me from saving my mom!"

"Excuse me. I saved your life back there! You, your sister, and your friends. Your mom fought to give you a head start." The pink-haired girl shouted, getting rather annoyed.

"I don't care! You're all trained to handle those types of situations aren't you!? You could've helped her!"

"News flash, dude. You're mom wasn't like you or your friends. She couldn't be in the camp even if she tried." She said, but Scott could tell by her voice that she was beggining to lose her cool. But there was one thing that slightly caught the canadians attention, the pink-haired girls head seemed to slightly glow. But Scott was to angry with her to pay full attention to it.

"That's not the point! You let my mother die!"

"Hey! You're not the only one here who lost a loved one you phsyco..."

"ENOUGH!" said a familiar voice. Scott turned around and saw Chiron out of his wheelchair with his horse legs. In all honesty he should have been freaking out, but after what had already happened today, he doubted that anything would really suprise him anymore.

"Oh, hey Chiron." Ramona said to the director, coming back to her slightly cold demeanor, but still she glared at the angry canadian.

"Ms. pine has told me about both you and Ramona's _rough_ meeting. So if you two are going to cause a problem and not get along, then you both can settle your differences in the arena."

"Arena?" Scott and Ramona asked, raising an eye.

"Yes. The duel will be held in the arena of the camp in three days. Any weapons, magic items, skills, everything is legal. Except for killing and maiming of course."

Scott and the girl glared at each other. It was clear that they felt their anger towards each other. And suddenly a fight in an arena sounded like the best idea Scott had heard all day.

 _ **Leave a review**_


End file.
